Un secreto a la vez
by mirnachibi
Summary: "El tiempo sigue avanzando y tienes que continuar a pesar de que duela". Thor ha perdido a su madre, su padre no tarda en conocer a una nueva mujer y el compromiso no se hace esperar. Thor junto a su hermano Balder enfrentan a un nuevo hermano y madre, cuyo verdadero problema resulta cuando Thor descubre que no quiere ser solo el hermano de aquel chico. Thorki . AU
1. Chapter 1

" Thor ha perdido a su madre y su padre no tarda en conocer a una nueva mujer que resulta animarle, el compromiso no se hace esperar y Thor junto a su hermano Balder enfrentan a un nuevo hermano y madre, cuyo verdadero problema resulta cuando Thor descubre que no quiere ser solo el hermano de aquel chico**".**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Por lo pronto ninguna, creo que pueden encontrar un poco de insinuaciones ThorXLoki, pero tranquil s que apenas comienza.**

**Espero disfruten esta historia, que yo me he divertido bastante escribiéndola!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**UN SECRETO A LA VEZ**

**Conociéndole**

Una oleada de frio invadía el poblado y se colaba en los hogares, el suyo solía ser cálido pero este año se transformo en un gélido sitio, ni miles de cobertores, chaquetas ni bebidas calientes se llevaban el rastro helado del clima de su cuerpo, las pésimas circunstancias no solo se debían a la temperatura de la temporada si no a los casi completos desconocidos que llegarían a vivir a su hogar debido a que hace unos meses su padre había conocido a una mujer de la cual se enamoro, no era que la odiara ni mucho menos pero no estaba listo aun, apenas y la conocía de algunas cenas a las que había venido, lucia amable y simpática pero eso no se llevaba el hecho de que su madre Jord cumpliese un aniversario de fallecer, no era como si ahora que el hecho de que alguien ocupara el lugar vacio en el comedor pudiese hacerle olvidar cuan vacio quedo por la perdida y cuán difícil le parecía levantarse aun, sabía que las personas creían que lo había superado, Thor podía lucir radiante ante los demás pero la verdad era que apenas y sostenía los fragmentos rotos de su alma.

Algunos golpes en la puerta de la habitación del muchacho interrumpieron sus pensamientos acompañados de la voz de su padre. -Thor ¿puedes ir a buscar a tu hermano Balder?-. El joven asintió y de inmediato salió en busca de su hermano, cosa que no le sería difícil, siempre podía encontrarlo en el patio trasero practicando algún deporte.

-¡Balder! Nuestro padre quiere vernos-. Sin mucho entusiasmo el hermano menor de Thor arrojo el balón de baloncesto y se encamino al interior de la casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tenue luz del día se colaba entre las ventanas de la sala haciendo que el que el lugar se teñirá de tonalidades rojizas e iluminando a Odín sentado en el enorme sofá de color negro con sus habituales facciones inexpresivas.

Con su ya no tan joven mano Odín indico a sus hijos tomar asiento.-Quiero pedirles un favor-. Ambos muchachos tomaron asiento y dirigieron sus inquisitivas miradas al hombre.-Como ya sabrán hoy vendrán Frigga y su hijo a mudarse con nosotros, quiero pedirles que se comporten lo mejor que puedan, sé que no es fácil para ustedes pero tampoco lo es para mí-. De inmediato aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Thor, había olvidado por completo que aquella mujer tenía un hijo, nunca lo había visto, ella solía mencionarlo pero eso no era suficiente para hacerse una idea de su personalidad y mucho peor no se le había ocurrido que sería su hermano oficialmente en dos meses con la boda de sus padres, incluso olvido que por algo su cama de tamaño individual había sido convertida en una litera, su mirada un poco enojada se dirigió a su hermano.

-Eres un idiota-. Exclamo Thor molesto.-Debiste dejar tu habitación al hijo de Frigga-.

-Estás loco, yo no comparto habitación con Balder con una enorme sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. -Además tu habitación es bastante amplia, no seas quejumbroso-. Un suspiro fue la respuesta de Thor, su hermano no tenía remedio.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?-. Pregunto curioso y resignado Thor.

-De seguro es uno de esos ególatras vanidosos-. El comentario atrajo la mirada cerúlea de su hermano.- ¡Su enorme ego no entrará por la puerta!-. Ambos soltaron unas carcajadas que no parecían bien recibidas ante su padre.

Justo cuando Odín iba articular algunas palabras para reprender el comportamientos de sus hijos el timbre de la puerta principal resonó en toda la casa poniendo en alerta a los del interior, Odin se puso de pie para ir a recibir a los inquilinos mientras Balder borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y retomaba su actitud de molestia, Thor por el contrario no pudo evitar pasar su mano por su rubia melena y acomodar su camiseta azul.

Odín volvió con Frigga detrás de él, ambos sonreían apaciblemente, aquella dama siempre lucia tranquila pero no veía por ningún lado al hijo de la mujer, la impaciencia broto de su ser y le impulso a saludar con un gesto a Frigga para salir fuera de la casa en busca del ausente chico, desde el jardín logro ver un auto aparcado fuera y junto a él se encontraba un muchacho de negra cabellera que peleaba con el equipaje por bajarlo del maletero.

"No fue impulsividad, fue mera cortesía" se dijo mientras se encontraba así mismo acelerando el paso para ayudarle con aquellas maletas, la verdad es que le daba mucha curiosidad aquel chico, sobre todo el hecho de que lucía como si las maletas fuesen a llevarlo a él y no al revés como debiese ser.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-. Pregunto el rubio mientras ya posaba una de sus manos en un bolso. La mirada del joven se poso en Thor y permitió que viese su rostro por primera vez, tenía una piel tan clara que hacia resaltar con intensidad aquella esmeralda mirada… ahora que él pensaba ni siquiera las esmeraldas se comparaban con aquellos ojos ni ninguna otra piedra preciosa tendría comparación, quiso establecer una comparación pero por ahora el color de aquellos orbes eran un misterio fascinante para él.

-No-. Respondió tajante el muchacho.-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Thor, hijo de Odín-. El muchacho respondió alegre. El contraste de personalidades se hizo presente a tan temprano encuentro, no obstante extendió su mano para estrecharla con el chico.-Tú debes ser el hijo de Frigga-. Complemento Thor.

El joven de escarlata mirada contemplo la mano del otro como si se pensara el estrechar su mano con aquel chico pero al final con una "extraña" sonrisa (como inquirió Thor pues no estaba seguro que significaba) sujeto su mano y se presento.- Soy Loki, ¿tú debes ser mi nuevo hermano?-. Y Loki sonrió aun más con aquella expresión.

El muchacho de azabache melena camino con dos maletas en mano dejando una detrás, Thor la miro y soltó una risa.-¿Así que si acepto mi ayuda al final eh?-. Dijo Thor con diversión para sí mismo.

Una vez dentro de la casa Odín dirigió a una sonrisa al mayor de sus hijos y hablo para todos.-Pues entonces querida Frigga te presento a mi hijo menor Balder, el rebelde-. El aludido chasqueo la lengua por el adjetivo que le emplearon.- Y el de ahí-. Dijo Odín apuntando al rubio.- Es Thor el mayor-.

-¿Para mí no hay cumplido?-. Pregunto Thor a su padre quien río ante el gesto.

-Entonces supongo que es mi turno-. Interrumpió Frigga con suave voz posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.-Este es Loki mi único hijo, reservado por excelencia-. Todos rieron ante aquella presentación, excepto Loki quien paso su nívea mano por su azabache cabello y levanto una de sus cejas en protesta.

La noche correría rápido a partir de ahí, la cena se dio sin percances y acompañada de anécdotas de ambos adultos con respecto a vivencias con sus hijos, es decir momentos embarazosos para los jóvenes.

Cuando la cena se dio por terminada la mayoría se dirigió a sus habitaciones excepto Loki quien se ofreció a lavar la loza y Thor que se quedaba sentado a la mesa observando al otro, como si se tratase de una obra teatro cautivadora ya que no se daba el lujo de parpadear para contemplar en plenitud a Loki

-¿Te parezco divertido?-. Aquellas palabras de Loki regresaron a Thor a la Tierra.

-No-. Respondió el rubio confundido, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Porque no te mueves de ahí? ó a cuestionar Loki.

se llevo su mano el cuello y lo froto con inseguridad.-No tengo idea, es solo que no sé porque-. Y como si fuera una broma Loki rió bajito ante aquella respuesta, Thor no pudo evitar observar aquella sonrisa.

-¿Entonces eres retrasado mental?-.

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no-. Respondió ofendido el chico mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la silla.-No es que sea malo serlo, si no que yo no lo soy, pero el ser así no es algo por lo que….-. Thor no termino la oración porque capto que solo estaba balbuceando y solo atino a reírse nuevamente pero acompañado del otro muchacho.

-Está bien, perdón por eso-. Se disculpo Loki.-Pero me parece extraño que te quedes ahí viéndome fijamente, si te soy sincero no es cómodo y tampoco luce normal-. Loki termino de acomodar la copa de cristal y cerro el grifo. –¿Seria usted noble caballero tan amable de guiarme a mi alcoba?-. Pregunto Loki con tono burlón.

Thor sonrió ante el gesto, había estado espantado por la impresión que podía dar o él carácter de Loki, pero ahora lucia bastante simpático, a lo mejor era difícil que se abriera con los demás pero por alguna razón lo hacía con él haciéndolo sentirse muy cómodo.- ¡Oui! Sería un honor, sígame por aquí querida mademoiselle-. De inmediato Thor avanzo por la casa, subió las escaleras y le guio a través del pasillo de la planta alta hasta llegar al fondo del mismo y detenerse en una puerta blanca con pestillo dorado y cuya abolladura a la altura del rostro de Loki mantuvo entretenida a la vista escarlata del joven que incluso paso su dedo por aquella marca.

-Fue por una pelea con Balder-. Thor respondió suponiendo que Loki tenía curiosidad por aquella cicatriz en su puerta.-Me arrojo una pelota de Beisbol, por suerte su puntería fallo-. Thor coloco su mano en el pestillo y lo giro para dar paso a la habitación que compartirían. -Así que mi primer consejo para ti es que no hagas enojar a Balder-.

Loki avanzo al interior de la habitación y miro el lugar, era bastante apacible al contrario de su viejo cuarto que le figuraba tétrico, vislumbro un enorme armario, un buro, un librero (con casi ningún libro, "Eso lo arreglo yo" pensó el chico), un baño contiguo, un suave azul tapizando las paredes y una litera que tenía muchas almohadas de muchos tamaños, entre ellas vio una que le causo mucha gracia incluso se llevo una de sus manos a la boca para tratar de calmar sus carcajadas.

-¡La almohada dice "Bienvenido"!-. El muchacho miro a los celestes ojos de Thor.-¡ No puedo creérmelo! -. Su risa entrecortaba su hablar.-¿Lo has bordado tu?-. Pregunto divertido mientras se acercaba a la almohada y la sostenía en brazos.

-Por supuesto-. Thor apenas seguía asimilando aquella sonrisa, parecía un chico completamente diferente al que había visto en el jardín.-Bueno en realidad solo la compre, me pareció apropiada y pues ….-. Fue todo lo que alcanzo a articular pues ya no tenía idea de que decir, solo acertó en llevarse la mano a la nuca.

-Pues bueno es buen detalle, aunque pensé que serias por tu aspecto uno de esos chicos que solo buscan ser un caballero, pero esto si lleva las medallas, estaba completamente equivocado-. Aclaro Loki mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-¡Ah! Pues yo creí que tú serias uno de esos ególatras vanidosos-. Ambos compartieron risas.

-Pues yo no puedo negar tu acusación, tengo un poco de eso-.

Ambos terminaron charlando y cambiando de posiciones en la habitación, al final Loki estaba en la parte de arriba de la litera y Thor estaba echado en la de abajo, conversaron por algunas horas sobre muchas cosas, pero entre las cosas importantes que Thor pudo rescatar era que Loki tenía 16 años (dos menos que él y uno menos que Balder), que disfrutaba de leer, que amaba el rock, que no era alguien de muchos amigos, que le gustaba hacer bromas o en su defecto decir comentarios inoportunos, parecía ser muy listo y culto y sobre todas esas cosas le encantaba su enigmática mirada, parecía que ocultaba un mundo debajo de aquellos ojos, un mundo que estaría dispuesto a averiguar (después de todo tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo).

Ya eran altas horas de la noche cuando todos dormían plácidamente mientras Loki bajaba de su cama en pijama y veía a Thor dormir, busco su chaqueta y salió de aquella habitación en medio de la oscuridad, con agilidad y discreción se perdió en las sombras de las calles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido y espero leernos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel.**

**Disculpen la demora pero estoy en temporada de exámenes y ni mencionarles que pronto haré el exámen de admisión a la universidad :O!**

**Quiero agradecer a:**** L4psis4ngelus**** muchas gracias por tu review y las correcciones, no sabes cuan agradecida te estoy , **** , meikojoker, irukita y kaoryciel94**** por tomarse la molestia de dejarme su opinión sobre la historia.**

**Todavía no hay ninguna pareja solo insinuaciones, espero disfruten el capitulo!.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**El desconocido con el que vivo**

Un suave y casi imperceptible aroma llego hasta la nariz de Thor provocándole nostalgia en su interior y haciendo que despertara antes que su alarma le avisara, con una tranquilidad inusual se removió entre las sabanas y muy a su pesar se deshizo de ellas para ponerse de pie y acomodarse la pijama.

-¿Loki?-. Pregunto casi en susurros por si el menor seguía dormido en la parte superior de su litera, al no recibir respuesta supuso que seguiría soñando, miro el reloj de pared y notó que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, sonrió al pensar que había madrugado y de inmediato siguió como un sabueso el rastro de aquel aroma que le quito el sueño.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras para no despertar al resto de su familia en especial Balder, a sabiendas si no dormía bien se comportaba como un completo patán malhumorado, cuando niños solía ser más tranquilo, a veces trataba de averiguar en qué punto de sus infancia le habían robado a su serio hermano por un problemático muchacho. Atravesó el umbral de la cocina y se encontró con el horno encendido, de ahí provenía aquel majestuoso olor, inspecciono con su mirada el lugar y encontró a alguien escondido tras la puerta del refrigerador, desde su perspectiva no podía ver de quien se trataba pero se escuchaba como hurgaba entre el interior.

-¿Te has levantado muy temprano?-. Pregunto Loki mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador con un envase de jugo en mano.

-Pensé que estarías ó Thor mientras tomaba dos vasos de vidrio para que el otro sirviera la bebida.- ¿Has sido tú quien ha cocinado?-.

secamente mientras vertía el jugo de naranja en los vasos y devolvía el envase a la nevera.

-Huele muy bien-. Thor tomo el vaso y lo llevo hasta sus labios.-¿Qué es?-.

-Lasaña-. Loki lo imito bebiendo del vaso.-He preparado mucha, si quieres puedes tomar un poco-.

La respuesta alegro a Thor quien termino su bebida.-Debo irme a alistar para la ir a la preparatoria, ¿vendrás conmigo?-.

-Si-. Loki dio un vistazo al horno y luego mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos del mayor.-Nueva escuela, nueva dirección, necesito que alguien me indique donde queda -. El muchacho pelinegro avanzo en dirección de Thor, sus pasos fueron tan rápidos y seguros que causaron temor en el mayor quien se recargo contra la pared de la habitación, el menor extendió su mano en dirección al rostro del rubio y tomo con seguridad un guante de cocina que yacía colgado justo al lado del rostro de Thor, con destreza se lo coloco en su mano diestra y abrió el horno sacando el recién horneado platillo en una bandeja que debía estar peligrosamente caliente, lo coloco en la barra del desayunador y sonrió con simpatía al mayor.- Ta daa!-. Exclamo satisfecho con una pizca de humor para después salir de la cocina dejando asombrado a Thor quien por alguna razón se había exaltado demasiado con la cercanía de hace momentos.

Loki subió hasta su nueva habitación para alistarse para su nueva escuela mientras que Thor con pasos más lentos hacia lo mismo. Pasado un rato ambos pudieron escuchar a Balder despertar debido a que su peculiar rutina causaba estruendo en toda la casa, la música de metal que ponía cada mañana hacia retumbar los ventanales en ocasiones, pero aquella era la primera para Loki y su madre, al primero no le importo pero a la segunda le sobresaltó, pues causo su abrupto despertar, su consuelo fue creer que con el tiempo seguro se acostumbraría.

-Loki ¿estás listo?-. Pregunto Thor con entusiasmo al menor quien metía algunos cuadernos en su mochila, por respuesta Loki asintió y se llevo la mochila al hombro haciéndole ver que se encontraba listo.

Thor bajo con firmeza las escaleras y recogió de la cocina la comida que Loki previamente preparo, la coloco en algunos envases y lo llevo consigo. Una vez en la entrada principal le dio un envase al de verde mirada quien sonrió por el acto. Loki estaba un poco tenso, no había dormido bien en realidad no lo había hecho pero agradeció enormemente al ver que Thor le guiaba hasta un auto rojo que estaba aparcado, eso significaba que no caminaría hasta la escuela, lo que le permitiría descansar un poco en el trayecto y sin vacilar entro en el lugar del copiloto mientras Thor encendía el motor del auto.

Thor acomodo el retrovisor, coloco su cinturón y el de Loki (algo incomodo para el menor)y piso el acelerador, cuando el auto comenzó su andar Loki dirigió una inquisitiva mirada al mayor.

-¿Y Balder?-. Cuestionó Loki.

-El no viene conmigo, prefiere caminar-. Con aquella respuesta el menor giro su rostro para ver como Balder salía con audífonos puestos de la casa e iniciaba su travesía a pie, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena en verdad envidiaba aquello, tal vez aun podía bajarse a hacerle compañía al otro, pues desde que tenía memoria se regocijaba de las caminatas y disfrutar el paisaje por muy urbano que fuera, era una especie de lapso para concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba: vivir el momento. Con un ligero cansancio miro nuevamente a Thor y se recargo en el asiento dispuesto a dormir, esta vez el agotamiento le gano a su moral.

El camino no fue muy largo pero si permitió que Thor notara como dormitaba el menor a su lado, le inspecciono con su mirada y noto lo lechosa que era su piel, parecía que nunca tenía contacto con el sol, lucia tan delicada y su tez tan tranquila le figuro un ángel… paro sus pensamientos y se dio una bofetada mental regañándose internamente por distraerse de conducir y llegar a tan insanos pensamientos, llego hasta un semáforo y paro ante la luz roja aprovechando la situación dirigió su mirada nuevamente al joven y pudo alcanzar a percibir una leve tonalidad violácea en su hombro, si no fuera tan observador aquello pudo haber pasado por desapercibido ya que su camisa negra cubría en mayoría lo que parecía ser un moretón.

La luz cambio por verde y se vio obligado a poner atención al camino, pero eso no significo que se preocupara por aquella marca, finalmente llego al estacionamiento de la preparatoria y aparco ahí despertando a Loki al apagar el motor.

Lentamente y sin ganas los parpados de Loki dejaron ver sus verdes orbes y con mas animo por aquel corto descanso salió del auto para poder estirar sus brazos al aire, emitió un pesado bostezo y se encamino a alcanzar a Thor quien ya iba camino a la entrada principal de la institución.

Ambos entraron al lugar y el menor se sintió asombrado, en su vida había visto un lugar tan grande, de inmediato a su mente llego la idea de la biblioteca si el pasillo era así de espacioso quería imaginar que la biblioteca lo seria aun mas.

-Thor-. Dijo Loki.-¿Sabes donde esta mi salón de clase?-. El menor saco un papelito doblado y arrugado el cual indicaba su grupo y aula pero no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

Thor gustoso de ayudar tomo el papel entre sus dedos y lo leyó.- Segundo semestre aula 18-. Hizo un mapa mental del lugar y continuo.- Ah es el que se encuentra en el tercer piso al lado de la su mano hizo algunas señas a su nuevo hermano y se despidió de él dejándolo a merced de sus indicaciones.

Después de aquello Thor no volvió a ver a Loki el resto de la mañana, no lo encontró ni si quiera en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo quiso preguntarle a Balder si lo había visto por alguna parte pero recordó que a él no le gustaba que le dirigiera palabra alguna en la escuela, no quería que los demás se enteraran de su relación sanguínea. Entre angustiado y resignado exhalo mientras escuchaba el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada de estudios así que esperando que Loki le buscara en su auto salió al estacionamiento y se recargo en el capote del mismo mientras aguardaba al menor.

Los estudiantes eufóricos por el fin del día en aquel lugar salían como manada embravecida entre las puertas y poco a poco Thor contemplo frente a sus ojos como quedaba vacio el lugar, quedando solo él.

-¿Qué pasa grandote? ¿Esperando a tu novia?-. Exclamo una voz ya conocida para él a sus espaldas.

-Por supuesto que no Tony-. Thor se giro para verlo y sonreírle, le daba gusto no estar ahí en completa soledad.-Sabes que estoy felizmente soltero-.

Una carcajada de Anthony Stark resonó en el estacionamiento.-Dices eso porque no has conocido a la indicada-. El chico entre risas saco de su bolsillo un llavero e introdujo una llave a la puerta de su auto convertible.

-Y tú has conocido a muchas que han sido las indicadas-. Ambos rieron por el comentario.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? No me digas que esperas a tu hermano Balder-. Tony encendió su auto y el estéreo del mismo.

-Pues si espero a mi hermano pero no ese-. Thor volvió a recargarse en su auto.-Recuerdas que te mencione que mi padre había conocido a una nueva mujer, pues espero al hijo de esa mujer-.

-Casi podría jurar que tu tono es tan frio que no te importa el chico-. Tony piso el pedal y dio reversa para salir del cajón del estacionamiento y se coloco al lado del auto de Thor.-Pero no es así ¿verdad? Si no fuera así no esperarías por el-. Seguido de aquellas palabras Tony arranco y en la distancia Thor logro visualizar la mano izquierda de su amigo despidiéndose de él.

Nuevamente estaba solo.

Thor sentía como si hubiese perdido una batalla así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse de pie nuevamente y salir en busca de su hermano, entro a la institución y se la encontró completamente abandonada, camino por los pasillos desiertos, la cancha de deportes solo ocupada por el equipo de voleibol, avanzo hacia la piscina y no vio ni un alma, entro a los sanitarios de chicos y tampoco veía a nadie por ahí, recorrió la segunda y primera planta de pies a cabeza, solo le faltaba la tercera planta, anduvo entre las escaleras y avanzo entre las aulas hasta llegar a la biblioteca, era enorme y ya no sentía entusiasmo de buscar pero no quería llegar a casa sin su hermano, Balder era una cosa pero Loki era otra completamente diferente, además había prometido tratar de ser bueno con los recién llegados, después de todo quería causar una buena impresión en su padre, de repente como si hubiese visto un fantasma paró en seco en medio de dos enormes estantes repletos de libros, no lo hacía por su padre, nunca le había importado lo que pensara con respecto a él, al contrario cuando murió su madre jamás había querido importarle menos a ese hombre a veces sentía remordimiento por aquel sentimiento pero no podía enterrarlo en su pecho como si no culpara a su padre de aquel accidente en auto, el jamás debió de estar hablando por teléfono celular mientras conducía, jamás quiso que él le atribuyera nada y mucho menos lo felicitara por sus acciones, sin embargo ahí estaba queriendo ser un buen samaritano pero ¿Por qué?.

Thor atravesó mas estantes y paro de nuevo para reírse de sí mismo, claro que sabia el porqué hacia esto era que no quería admitirlo, "Tonto" se dijo así mismo mientras sonreía como un loco ante la nada, quería agradar al joven que ahora tenía como hermano, quería que el supiera que contaba con él, poso su mano en un estante y por instinto tomo un libro tal vez para aparentar que no estaba sin juicio o solo para distraerse de sus pensamientos, la verdad ni el mismo lo sabia e igual ahí estaba sujetando aquel libro que le causo un tumulto en el corazón "Amor en tiempos de guerra" suspiro de tristeza, el amor podía darse en cualquier situación y en cualquier tiempo, ya sea que estés preparado o no para él, sacudiendo su mente dejo el libro en su lugar y logro divisar entre el hueco del librero a Loki a la distancia, con una sonrisa en su rostro casi corrió hacia él.

Con pasos rápidos avanzo hasta la mesa donde Loki leía plácidamente.-¡Loki!-. Exclamo eufórico frente a él.

-¿Thor?-. Loki en el acto cerro el libro y lo apilo con otros dos que tenía en la mesa, lo que le resulto peculiar fue como rápidamente metía entre ellos un papel de color carmín asegurándose de que no pudiera si quiera echarle un vistazo al contenido.

-Estaba esperando por ti en el estacionamiento pero como no venias decidí buscarte-. Se explico el rubio más tranquilo.

-Perdón, debí avisarte que podía volver por mi cuenta-. Explico Loki mientras metía los libros en su mochila y se la llevaba al hombro dispuesto a seguir al mayor.

-No te preocupes yo debí preguntarte-. Thor extendió su mano al menor quien extrañado le miro enarcando una ceja y reclamando una explicación de aquel acto con su mirada.

-¿No esperas que tome tu mano verdad? Porque si es así ya no soy un niño que se pierde estando fuera de casa-. Thor sonrió por la respuesta.

-No, solo quería llevar tu mochila pero tu idea no es tan mala-. Ambos se rieron y una mujer que supusieron debía ser la bibliotecaria les regaño por hacer alboroto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La esquina de un papel rojo destacaba entre los libros que Loki trajo consigo de la biblioteca de la escuela, parecía llamar a gritos a Thor desde el buro donde descansaban los libros y para no darle la negativa al llamado el muchacho se acerco a él con sigilo, se aseguro de que Loki siguiera tomando una ducha en el baño contiguo y una vez seguro se lanzo sobre su presa: tomo aquel papel y le observo con detenimiento tenia escrito una serie de dígitos que parecían ser un número telefónico y sin perder el tiempo y con un poco de pánico apresándose de sus dedos capturo el numero en su teléfono celular.

El sonido de alguien al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación lo alerto.

-¡Thor!-. La voz pertenecía a Odín su padre.

Ansioso y temeroso metió el papel de nuevo al libro procurando colocarlo de la misma manera y en la misma página, justo después su padre abrió la puerta y le miro un poco angustiado.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Balder? su padre, Thor aun con rastro de sus actos sintió su corazón alborotado, su hermano no había regresado a casa de nuevo y es que a veces parecía novedad pero no lo era, ya hace más de dos años que se perdía en quien sabe donde dos o tres veces por semana y regresaba hasta que le daba la gana, no obstante su padre y él se preocupaban y hablaban con el tratando de saber su paradero o al menos sus motivos, pese a sus esfuerzos Balder no decía mucho y seguía siendo un misterio para la familia.

-Debe estar fuera, no lo he visto en la casa-. Odín cerró la puerta dejando el silencio en la habitación.

"Perfecto" pensó Thor, ahora se sentía miserable y culpable, era un mal hermano tanto para Loki por hurgar sin permiso y con Balder por no tenerle cuidado y ahora también se sentía mal hijo y persona. Angustiado se echo a la cama y marco el número que grabo, timbro una vez, luego por segunda vez y luego colgó, no quería entrometerse más, al menos no por ahora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese día pintaba ser el primero de lo que parecía una larga rutina, Thor se recostó en su cama agotado psicológicamente, había llamado a Balder sin respuesta aun no llegaba a casa y había obtenido un numero de un desconocido que probablemente Loki conocía pero de nada le servía si no se atrevía a averiguar de quien se trataba, miro como Loki subía a su cama y escuchaba como se removía entre las sabanas.

-Buenas noches-. Exclamo con tenue voz Thor.

-Buenas noches-. Respondió Loki un poco hastiado.

Una de las pálidas manos de Loki descendió y se colgó de su cama dejándose ver ante Thor quien sonrió por el gesto pero de inmediato la mano se esfumo y regreso con una almohada que Loki lanzo con fuerza al rubio.

-Apaga la luz Thor-. Regaño Loki. Thor casi se ahogo por la risa que le causo la acción y se levanto de su lugar para oprimir el interruptor.

El silencio reino en la habitación y la soledad y el temor fueron ahuyentados por la oscuridad que se apodero del lugar, Thor imagino que la única luz que se colaba en el lugar era proveniente de las orbes de Loki y después cerro sus parpados dispuesto a descansar pero recordó que esa noche Balder no se había dignado a hacer acto de presencia, miro la hora del reloj digital: 11:00 p.m. ¿Qué demonios podía ocuparle todo el día fuera de casa? pensaba Thor con angustia.

-Balder estará bien-. Interrumpió Loki.- Sabe cuidarse solo-.

-Eso espero-. Thor sintió como si hablase con su conciencia.

-Descansa-. Finalizo el menor.

Ya había pasado tal vez un cuarto de hora cuando Loki se encontraba bajando de su cama y avivaba la su rutina nocturna, descalzo busco sus zapatos y una chaqueta en la oscuridad intentando ser prudente para no despertar al mayor salió de la habitación, camino entre el pasillo y con sigilo se deslizo por la barandilla de las escalera una vez en el primer piso se coloco su calzado y chaqueta tomo sus llaves de la mesa y salió de la casa.

Las estrellas iluminaban el jardín y el rostro pálido de Loki quien exhalo feliz como si escapara de un cautiverio de años, ágilmente atravesó el pastizal del frente de la casa y abrió el portón de madera pintada de blanco, la cerro tras de sí y no fueron muchos los pasos que dio antes de chocar con algo, frunciendo el ceño redirigió su mirada para encontrar aquello con lo que había topado sin embargo quedo atónito al mirar que se trataba de Balder quien de igual manera lucia con su mandíbula desencajada por aquella situación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ha sido un deleite personal escribir esta historia pues me he divertido bastante y me sirve de terapia para olvidarme de mis responsabilidades un rato xD! Espero le haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y ya que a veces no tengo tiempo de responderles prefiero hacerlo aquí:**

**Kaori Lawliet : Estoy encantada de que te guste la historia, espero la sigas disfrutando, gracias por la corrección es que se me resbalan los dedos, tratare de ser más congruente.**

**AmyDake : Balder un ¿Mujeriego divertido? xD que no te escuche porque se molestaría.**

**L4psis4ngelus : Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de corregirme, la verdad es que se me pasarían algunas cosas de no ser por ti… aun se me pasan varias pero espero ir dejando más limpios y claros los capítulos ;).**

**itsumiminamino1 : A mi también me encanta ver a Thor así de fascinado con alguien y Balder pues planeo que sea alguien difícil así que si será interesante su relación con Loki xD!**

**Espero no haberlas entretenido mucho con las respuestas y sin más preámbulos dejo el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfruten!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Doblegando a Lengua de Plata**

Las sombras de la noche enmarcaron el estupefacto rostro de ambos muchachos, el tiempo entre ambos se congelo dejando sin parpadear a ninguno y robando la respiración de el de escarlata mirada quien para deshacerse de aquel incomodo suceso opto por actuar.

-¿Balder?-. Exclamó aun con rastro de asombro en su voz.- Todos se fueron a dormir preocupados por ti-. El aludido formo una socarrona sonrisa en su rostro y avanzo en dirección a la casa.

-¿No me digas que te importa donde pueda estar?-. Respondió Balder molesto, quien suponía que Loki había salido en su búsqueda.

-Por supuesto, no sabíamos dónde estabas ¿cómo podríamos saber si estabas en apuros?-. Loki casi sintió como volvía a las viejas andadas, mintiendo sentía como daba honor al sobrenombre que llego a tener en su antigua escuela: "Lengua de Plata" repitió en su mente mientras seguía el juego que Balder inicio al suponer que había salido en su búsqueda y la verdad es que a Loki le resultaría conveniente encubrir su salida con motivos "justos" como el ayudar a su hermano Balder.

-Nunca le ha interesado lo suficiente a mi padre lo que haga, solo le importa si daña su imagen de empresario o buen progenitor-. Balder miro con enojo al menor frunciendo el ceño.

Aquellas palabras llegaron como puñales al corazón de Loki, remembro poco a poco lo que había enterrado muy adentro de sí cuando su padre se había ido al apenas tener los suficientes años para saber leer.- A mi si me importas-. La oración fue completamente sincera, fue lo que lo único que Loki quería en aquel entonces, la certeza de saber que a alguien le importaba o que significaba algo para un alguien.

Balder suavizo sus facciones de inmediato, sintió como todo el coraje que tenia acumulado a su familia salía con una ligera exhalación, su furiosa mirada se torno en una impregnada de curiosidad, apenas conocía al muchacho que debía llamar hermano y ya tenia la necesidad de saber el por qué de su actuar.- No me conoces-. Espeto tranquilo Balder queriendo desmentir las palabras de Loki.

-No necesito hacerlo, tendré una vida para conocerte-. Loki daba gracias a los libros que tanto leía por darle elocuencia de no ser así de seguro habría balbuceado mucho antes de poder transmitir lo que en verdad deseaba. – Después de todo somos familia-.

Balder soltó una carcajada por la respuesta de Loki, jamás en su vida había escuchado tanto sentimentalismo de quien menos se lo esperaba, se suponía que Loki debía ser insoportable y ahí estaba consolándolo y en verdad funcionaba porque ya no sentía esa daga atorada en su pecho, quiso reír mas pero la mano de Loki en su boca se lo impidió.

-Cállate-. Le regaño el Lengua de plata.- Si despiertas a nuestros padres estate seguro de que seremos castigados, yo no salí de casa con permiso y tu mucho menos-. Loki soltó al mayor esperando que se tranquilizara.

- Esta bien-. Exclamo Balder mientras hurgaba en su mochila semejante a la de un cartero sacando una cámara de enorme lente.- Es un trato enano-. Encendió la cámara y apunto a Loki, después de un flash cegador obtuvo la foto del menor con una cara de estupefacción memorable.

-¿Enano?-. Repitió en voz baja el menor, "han de se centímetros de diferencia" pensó frustrado enarcando una ceja, en su vida había recibido sobrenombre tan indignante. -¿Que harás con la foto?-. Pregunto ya mas resignado.

-Magia Negra-. Dijo Balder con tono sobreactuado mientras movía sus dedos incesantemente. Loki casi sintió que estaba frente a un loco y no pudo evitar reírse cubriéndose la boca para no causar tumulto en las mudas calles.

Loki aun sintiendo arcadas ahogadas por la risa palmeo (mejor dicho golpeo) el hombro de Balder indicándole que lo siguiera, ambos caminaron de regreso a la casa y una vez en el umbral Loki metió su nívea mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca de las llaves que encontró sin mucho esfuerzo, la llevo a la cerradura, sus manos se tornaron inquietas al notar que no encajaban la llave y el cerrojo, alterado miro al mayor quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Divertido?-. Pregunto Loki.

-Claro te has traído las llaves equivocadas ahora los dos nos quedamos afuera.-

-¿Cómo entras tú por la noches?-. Pregunto Loki al mayor esperanzado de la posibilidad de que el otro solucionara el problema.

-Entro por el jardín trasero, por la puerta de la cocina-. Loki asintió y caminaron por un lado de la casa, giraron el pestillo de la puerta y un ruido metálico los detuvo.

-¡Esta cerrada con llave!-. Exclamo Balder ya asustado.-Pero mi familia es muy descuidada jamás la cierran-.

-Tú lo has dicho, debió ser mi madre-. Loki se froto la cien.- ¿Ahora como entraremos?-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thor se despertó repentinamente, estaba empapado en sudor había tenido una pesadilla que ya le atormentaba bastante seguido, era el fantasma de su madre aunque se esforzara estaba seguro de que nunca la olvidaría y al accidente mucho menos, incluso el destino se había encargado de que así fuera dejándole una cicatriz en su espalda por la escapula a causa de una lesión provocada por el impacto, siempre que se llevaba su mano ahí podía sentir la marca que le acompañaría toda su vida, por inercia se removió entre las sabanas esperando olvidarse de aquel sueño y quedarse en brazos de Morfeo nuevamente, sin embargo un ruido proveniente del primer piso le llamo la atención, trato de ignorarlo y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, de seguro era un gato afuera de la casa pensó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muy bien dormiremos en el jardín-. Exclamo de lo más normal Balder.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Loki lo miro exaltado.- Mi madre me cortara el cuello si sabe que me escape por la noche sin avisarle-. Loki miro la fachada trasera de la casa y pudo ver las ventanas de su habitación y la de Thor, estaba entre abierta y de ella bajaba una planta trepadora bastante espesa, si se sujetaba bien seguro lograba escalar por ella.- Ok tengo una idea Balder, subiré a mi habitación por la ventana, entro y te abro la puerta-.

-No me queda más que confiar-. Balder chasqueo la lengua y sonrió.- Muy bien enano, no te rompas nada en el intento, yo aguardare aquí-.

Loki suspiro y froto sus manos esperando que no estuviesen sudorosas o entumidas para no caerse en el intento y coloco su pie entre la hierba, luego se sujeto con sus manos y al asegurarse de que estaban bien firmes comenzó a subir, con destreza llego a la ventana y con un leve temblor en su mano se asió del marco de la ventana, dio un pequeño impulso y se agarro de la ventana como pudo, la abrió completamente y entro.

La luz de la luna se colaba iluminando levemente la habitación, veía a Thor enredado entre sus sabanas sonrió por inercia ante tal imagen, "que envidia" pensó el menor hace tanto que no tenía el sueño así de pesado, en realidad dormir le era difícil parecía un martirio el girarse en su cama tantas horas rodeado de pensamientos que al final no lo llevaban a nada. Loki decidió quitarse los zapatos para no hacer ruido, los coloco cerca de la cama y camino descalzo en dirección a la cocina, una vez abajo abrió la puerta de la cocina y sonrió satisfecho a Balder.

-Me debes una grande-. Exclamo Loki mientras cerraba la puerta una vez ya dentro el mayor.

-No cuentes con eso enano-. Ambos subieron las escaleras y se despidieron con la vista en el segundo piso, cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación y se encaminaron a sus camas, Loki se despojo de la chaqueta y subió hasta su cama en la parte alta de la litera.

-Gracias-. Loki se asusto por aquellas palabras abriendo completamente sus parpados.

-¿Eres tú Thor?-. Pregunto el menor.

-Si-. Dijo Thor saliendo de su cama y subiendo a la de Loki.- Gracias por traer a Balder, si me hubieras despertado yo te hubiera abierto sin necesidad de que te metieras por la ventana-.

Loki se sentó en su cama para hacer espacio al mayor.- Pensé que estarías dormido-.

-No, tenía una pesadilla y luego escuche algo, pensé que era un gato pero resulta que eras tú-. Loki se rio por la comparación.

-Sabes este día he reído muchas veces, hace tiempo que no lo hacía de verdad-. Espeto Loki mientras Thor se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Balder es difícil verdad-. Inquirió Thor para no pausar la conversación.

-Sí, pero me recordó a alguien-. Ese alguien era el mismo Loki, pero prefería no mencionar ese aspecto.- ¿Tienes pesadillas seguido?-.

-Sí, desde que murió mi madre-. Loki sintió que había tocado un tema incomodo pero a veces era necesario hablar de lo que hiere el alma.

- Yo tampoco suelo dormir mucho, no puedo, mi cuerpo se niega a descansar-. Añadió Loki.- Tu madre debió ser encantadora, vi un retrato de ella el otro día colgado en el pasillo, es idéntica a ti, de seguro era igual en carácter-. A partir de ahí Loki sintió mucha paz, era como si estuviese viviendo nuevas sensaciones, este día había vuelto a vivir cosas que no recordaba o que ni siquiera extrañaba.

-Eres observador Loki-. Thor trato de mirarlo pero era casi imposible, en medio de tantas sombras no podía ver su expresión.- Mi madre se llamaba Jord, era muy amable, me recuerda a la tuya-.

-Mi madre es así-. Loki suspiro.- Mi padre no supo valorarla-. Thor palmeo la espalda del menor para que supiera que estaba a su lado.- Él nos dejo hace tiempo, conoció a otra mujer y nos abandono-.

Ambos terminaron conversando por un buen rato, cada uno termino deshaciéndose de sus penas, Loki menciono como había sido retraído y solitario en su niñez, aun lo era pero aparentaba bastante bien, como su padre los dejo sin previo aviso llevándose los ahorros de la familia y dejándolos con las deudas a cambio. Thor por el contrario tuvo una buena niñez siempre en familia siempre divertidos pero solo porque su padre aprendió a aparentar que prefería poner atención a sus negocios que a su familia, discutía con un socio por teléfono celular en una ocasión mientras conducía de regreso a casa, por falta de precaución tuvieron un accidente y su madre pereció.

-Tenemos algo en común-. Espeto Loki.- Sabemos fingir que estamos bien-.

Thor asintió ante la oración de Loki,tenia toda la razón ambos habían vivido así desde hace mucho.- Entonces prometamos que no lo haremos mas-. Comento el rubio que busco con su mano la del azabache en medio de la oscuridad.

Loki sonrió por el acto infantil del mayor que le sugería que lo prometieran entrelazando sus meñiques.- Lo prometo-. Loki en el acto sostuvo el meñique de Thor con el suyo.

-Es una promesa-. Finalizo Thor.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo entre bromas, conversaciones, anécdotas y risas de ambos jóvenes que terminaron quedándose dormidos presas del cansancio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz de la mañana se coló por la ventana iluminando el rostro de Thor y provocando que despertara, una vez consciente noto que se había quedado dormido al lado de Loki, de inmediato recordó la noche que tuvieron, sonrió satisfecho, miro al aún dormido Loki, tenía una camiseta floja que no noto en la oscuridad, debía ser varias tallas más grande, de inmediato llego a su mente el moretón que le había visto en el hombro, llevo su mano para correr la enorme manga y noto que ahí seguía y podía jurar que estaba levemente mas grande, lucia doloroso, debió ser un duro golpe pensó Thor, ahora que su relación había mejorado estaba dispuesto a preguntarle qué significaba aquello, solo debía esperar un momento indicado y esperar a que se tratara de un accidente y no de un brabucón o algo peor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Loki se movía agitado mientras se alistaba para la preparatoria, había despertado mas tarde de lo usual y quería ser puntual en la preparatoria.

-¿Balder?-. Pregunto Loki desde afuera de la habitación del aludido.- ¡Despierta ya es tarde!-. Grito Loki mientras se acomodaba su camiseta, Balder no había puesto su ruidosa música esta mañana lo cual apuntaba a que seguía dormido.

-¡Cállate enano!-. Grito de regreso Balder que se despertaba hastiado.

-Me llamo Loki-. Grito enojado mientras corría a su habitación a buscar su mochila. El azabache corrió en dirección a su mochila y la tomo para luego golpear la puerta del baño donde Thor llevaba horas dentro.- Thor no soy tu madre, sal de ahí que ya es tarde-.

Thor sonrió ante el espejo del baño mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes, " que temperamental es Loki" pensó, anoche había sido dócil y ahora estaba por ahí gritando frustrado, dejo el cepillo y salió del baño para que Loki le dirigiera una mordaz mirada.- Perdona Loki, perdí la noción del tiempo-.

-No importa-. Exclamo Loki, vámonos antes de que sea más tarde.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hasta la puerta y luego se dirigieron al auto de Thor, antes de que el rubio pisara el acelerador Loki lo detuvo.- Esperemos a Balder o llegará tarde-. La petición de Loki tomo por sorpresa a Thor, ahora resultaba que su hermano se llevaba bien con Loki, si con el apenas charlaba y se suponía que estaban unidos por la sangre, amablemente decidió esperar solo para ver como Balder se rehusaría a subir al auto como había hecho los dos últimos años desde que podía conducir.

Algunos minutos después salió Balder de la casa con audífonos puestos como solía acostumbrar, Loki bajo la ventana del auto y saco su brazo para hacer señas a muchacho quien al verlo se deshizo del aparato de música.

-¡Balder sube!-. Grito en tono autoritario Loki.

Balder sonrió y sacudió su cabeza divertido mientras corría para subir al auto en la parte trasera dejando a Thor con la quijada desfasada, apenas y creía que se hubiera subido al auto, el jamás convenció a Balder de venir con él.

-Thor ¿no vas a arrancar?-. Pregunto Loki haciendo que el rubio asintiera y obedeciera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terminada la jornada estudiantil Thor busco a su hermano Balder y a Loki pero ninguno acepto regresar con él, el primero porque era Balder y quien sabe que acostumbraba hacer todos los días después de la escuela y el segundo porque tenía algo más que hacer, sin embargo no especifico el qué haría, intrigado el mayor opto por seguirlo, Thor se había convertido en un espía y no estaba orgulloso de ello pero en verdad sentía curiosidad así que dentro de su auto espero a que Loki saliera de la preparatoria y avanzara entre las calles hasta tomar el autobús, mismo que siguió en auto en espera de que Loki bajara del trasporte público en algún momento. Finalmente Loki bajo y Thor aparco el auto cerca de ahí sin perder de vista al menor, lo persiguió a pie hasta que le vio entrando en una edificio bastante moderno, entro miro como Loki subía unas escaleras.

Thor observo la recepción del lugar era bastante tranquila y poseía un letrero al lado de las escaleras que indicaba que había en cada planta, al parecer los primeros pisos tenían despachos jurídicos, los de en medio tenían algunos consultorios dentales y médicos y los últimos pisos tenían consultorios psicológicos y terapeutas de todo tipo, intrigado se pregunto a donde iría el menor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Aquí finaliza el capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en el siguiente y de antemano gracias por el apoyo.**


End file.
